Love Story
by MaddieisYourWorstNightmare
Summary: Sonamy LoveStory! Not good at summary's sorry. If you like romantic kind of stuff then I suggest you read.
1. Nervous Wreck

**Oh god this story is so sweet. You guys are going to love it!**

Sonic's POV

I walked up to the Rose's house. I was nervous, Amy's father wasn't really the guy I wanted to mess with after all I was soon going to be calling him 'Dad'. Finally I got up to the door. I gulped and pushed the door bell. Ms. Rose answered the door.

"Oh Sonic," she seemed happy to see me "It's pleasure having you here, but I should let you know Amy isn't-" I held up my hand to stop her from taking. I knew Amy wasn't here.

"That's not why I came here" I paused "I wanted to talk to you and Mr. Rose" Her facial expression looked shocked.

"Okay... Come in Sonic" I nodded and walked in nervous to the Rose house, it was pretty big. After the Rose's are quite rich. "Zac" Ms. Rose shouted up the stairs. Mr. Rose came down the stairs.

"Sonic" he growled at me. I kinda think he didn't like me. What am I kidding? The man hates me for breaking his daughter's heart so many times before I decided to go out with her. "What is _that _doing here" I looked angry at me. Oh god I'm afraid.

"Um..." Ms. Rose started "Sonic wants to talk to us" Once again I gulped.

"Yea..." I began but I was interrupted by Mr. Rose.

"If you break my daughter's heart I will break you. Do we understand?" I nodded nervously.

"I am not going to break Amy's heart. I love her." I sighed. "I wanted to show you guys something" I said as I put my hands in my pocket to find a box. I showed them what's in side the little box. Ms. Rose looked so happy for her little girl.

"Oh my gosh it's beautiful!" began "Your going to ask her tonight?" I nodded. Her eyes began to water and she gave me a hug. "She will love it!" smiled so much.

"Well yes" Mr. Rose said. I was so nervous at this point "It is rather nice" a small smile drew on my face.

"Oh Amy will have so much fun planning and I am going dress shopping with her" put her hand over her mouth. "I am going to have a son in law this is so exicting! I have to go tell all my friends" she was about run up the stairs to the phone but I stopped her.

"Wait!" I said Ms. Rose stopped. "I haven't asked her yet"

"Well you need to get to it quick and I am sure she will say yes. She's like totally in love with you!" said and a full big smile came on my face.

"Really?" she nodded. "Ever since I've bought this thing I have just been nervous" I admited to Amy's parents. I looked down at the box which I closed, I wanted it to be as perfect as possible.

"Oh don't worry. You both will have a 'happily ever after' ending" she paused. Im thinking she wanted to say 'I promise' but didn't.

"You can not tell Amy about this okay" Both of my new parents nodded."I need to tell her. I've got to ask her soon" I said.

"Well go call her" Mr. Rose shouted "Do it boy" hmmm... boy? Sadly that's the nicest thing he has ever said to me.I ran out of the house within two seconds I was home. I picked up my cell phone. I pushed the button two, Amy was on speed Dial.

"Amy" I said.

"Hey Sonic" Amy's sweet voice came threw the cell, it made me smile even though I was a nervous wreck.

"Amy, look. I know it's last minute but do you want to hang out at the beach today at 7" I was shaking... I hope she couldn't tell.

"I would love that Sonic"

"Great, Love you" I said _please say you love me... please... please..._ I thought to my self.

"Love you too Sonic" She hung up. I jumped on my couch in happiness. It was okay with her mean father and I was hoping it would be okay with Amy. I lied on the couch kicking my legs up and down like a little girl. I didn't give a shit what I looked like, All I knew is that half of me was psyched. Once I stopped kicking I looked on the table. On the table was the box. It felt like my whole life was in that box. _What If she's not ready? What if she says no?_ Questions like that flew threw my head. I realized the other half of me was scared as hell.


	2. Wack'os

_Amy's POV_

I walked out of the nail place with my best friends, Rouge and Cream. They were like amazing friends. Some times I felt jealous of my friends, the reason being is because they both have boyfriends. Rouge has Knuckles and Cream has Tails, I'm not jealous that they have boyfriends because I have a boyfriend, Sonic. Don't get me wrong I love Sonic, only he's not the romantic type. Cream and Rouge always have stories about how romantic Tails and Knuckles are. I think they are really sweet stories only I have NO romantic stories. That's why I am jealous. Sonic isn't romantic, I mean we are going out. Some time's I think it's only so I would stop bugging him. We don't have very many dates and when we do he just doesn't seem into it. Sigh... if Sonic doesn't bring up his game soon he might be single.

"Rouge I love the way they did your toes" Cream said as I snapped out of my thoughts.

"Yes, they are nice" I smiled at Rouge trying to hind the fact that I was sad on the inside.

"You really think so?" Rouge asked. Me and Cream nodded "Amy I like the purple stars you got on your nails"

"Thank you" I said as I heard my ring tone.

_Be my bad boy, be my man, be my weekend lover but don't be my friend. _I looked threw my purse and found my phone. I looked at the caller ID, Sonic... okay.

"Sorry guys. I should take this" I told my friends.I answered it.

"Amy" Sonic said.

"Hey Sonic" I said a little angry at him.

"Amy look I know it's last minute but do you want to hang out at the beach today at 7?" The beach? Was he trying to be romantic? Doubt it.

"I would love that Sonic"

"Great! Love you" Love me? what was this boy up to?

"Love you too Sonic" I said as I hung up and jumped in my car.

I dropped of Cream and Rouge at there places. Of course on the way home Cream bought up the fact that the other night, Tails prepared a candle lit dinner for her. _Why can't Sonic be that sweet?_ I wondered in my head, but instead I put a smile on my face for my friend. I was happy for her, just sorry for myself. When I got home, I noticed my parents were acting strange, not the normal parent strange. Like a kind of strange where they are hiding something from there daughter, perhaps?

"Hello Amy" My mother smiled at me I gave her a confused face "So... Do you have any plans for tonight?" she asked curiously.

"I am hanging out with Sonic" I told her.

"That's fantastic!" she said with happily.. I was very annoyed by now.

"Yea... well" I really didn't know what to say to my strange acting mother.

"What are you wearing?" My mother was making me very curious with her questions.

"I'm not sure, something normal I guess"

"No No No... You can't wear something normal, you have to wear something nice for you date" My eyebrows rose... I had no idea what was going on.

"It's just Sonic, Mom" I replied "besides Sonic isn't really the romantic type"

"Oh he might just surprise you, sweetheart" She said as I went to my room. My mother followed me.

"Get your car!" she demanded "We are going shopping to buy you a cute outfit for you date tonight!'

"Fine Fine" I said as I put my hands up. Me and my mom went to the mall. I got a really cute dress, pink on top (my favorite color) and then orange, yellow and purple flowers on the bottom. It was nice, but I wasn't sure why my mom wanted to get it for me so badly. Once we got home I put on the dress, my mom did my make-up. I was just about to leave when my father talked to me...?

"Have a nice time on your date" He told me. Wait he hates Sonic? Why were my parents acting so weird.

"I'm sure this will be a night you will never forget" My mother said as dad shot her a look like she was giving away to much information... did they know something I didn't? Once I left my house I was excited, for one reason I wasn't near two wack'os who kept secrets from me! If there's one thing I hate more then anything, it's secrets. Now lets see why Sonic wanted to see me so badly.

**I hope you guys liked this chapter. Don't worry next chapter Sonic will ask Amy. BTW Amy's ring tone is "Bad Boy" by "Cascada" Yea, I was listing to that song when I wrote this chapter. I don't own that song which reminds me I don't own any of these characters except Amy's mom and dad... which I made into the story. Thanks for reading!**

**Peace and Muffins**

**Pasta  
**


	3. Marry Me Amy Rose

Sonic's POV

I walked up to Amy. It was a beautiful night. The sun was just setting perfect. I didn't want to ask her right when I got there I wanted to wait until the end of the date. I looked at Amy, I was starting to notice that she was getting prettier and pettier every day. I really did love her. When I saw her I kissed her hand... I really wanted her to say yes.

"Hello Sonic" She said as I hind my nervousness with a smile.

"Hey Ames, I am glad you came" I said as I was shaking, I hope she didn't notice.

"What's Wrong Sonic?" Amy asked me. Oh no.

"Nothing, I am just nervous to be with such a beautiful girl" _Good one Sonic_, I thought to myself.

"Oh, your so sweet" She smiled. I took her hand and held it.

"Shall we walk?" I asked trying my hardest not to think about what was in my pocket.

"We shall" Amy smiled at me. We started to walk, the sand against my feet was nice. I did take my shoes off. My feet really never felt relaxed like they did before, but my focus wasn't on my feet.

"So Sonic" Amy began "How's your life been, we haven't talked a lot lately"

"Your right" I took a deep breath " I've been buzzy and I'm sorry" I began to think about how hard it took me to get what was in my pocket. "I've just had a lot to do and now I just want to hang here with you now"

"Your amazing Sonic the hedgehog" Oh you things are good when she adds 'the hedgehog' part.

"Thank you" I said as I looked at the sun setting over the water, it was close to gone.

"Sonic, I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you here" I smiled when Amy said that.

"I feel the same way Ames" I explained to her, I really did. She leaned into me and pressed her lips against mine, I really didn't want to pull back like usual. I just let her kiss me. I put my arms around her neck. She broke the kiss and I whispered in her ear "I love you" I didn't lie.

"I love you too"She pecked her lips on mine. She looked up at the stars. The sun was gone by now. She fell down on to the sand. I lied down right next to her.

"You know Sonic, Once you get up your going to be covered in sand" I laughed at my girlfriend... then I remembered I had to ask her soon.

"You will be too" I noticed her emerald eyes. "You shine so bright, all of those stars are jealous of you" I pointed to the stars. Maybe I am a romantic type.

"Well" She looked around, "Your so cool the water is jealous" She was really cute. I laughed.

"Your really cute" I admitted to her, my face froze. I didn't mean to say that out loud. Our lips met once more. It was very nice. Me and her both stood up. She was right, I was covered in sand but I didn't care. I just wipped it off.

"Thank you Sonic" Amy smiled at me.

"For what?" I asked

"For the perfect Night, I really had fun. Thank you" I gulped it was time...

"It's not over yet" I said nervously. I went down on one knee, I reached in my pocket. Amy's hand was already over her mouth. I opened the box and showed her the ring that I've been looking in catalogs for a few months now.

"Marry Me Amy Rose!"

**Awwww! so cute! What will Amy say? I will have a new chapter tomorrow.**


	4. My Rose!

I walked to the beach. I was trying to figure things out. Why did Sonic want to meet me at the beach? He hates water. And what about my parents why were they acting so odd. Things just weren't adding up. I saw Sonic. Man he was something when he was next to the sunset... something beautiful.

"Hey Sonic" is where it started and then some how we ended up kissing. Sonic never really let me kiss him he usually pulled away or made a barfing sound but not this time. It was great. I didn't think I could be happier, but I was wrong.

"This was the perfect night" I admitted to Sonic, because it was.

"It's not over yet" Sonic said._ Is this is my head I don't know what to think, he kneels to the ground and pulls out a ring and says "Marry me Amy Rose!You'll never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know. I talked to you dad go and pick out a white dress it's a love story baby, just say yes!"_

I didn't know what to think. It felt like the whole world was around Sonic I didn't think of anything but him. I put my hand over my mouth. I was so happy for words. I shook my head yes I couldn't speak. I gave my hand to Sonic where he gently put the beautiful ring on my ring finger. Oh my gosh I was engaged. Sonic got up and gave me a hug. I hugged him back and he whispered in my ear. "Were engaged" My eyes winded and my ears went up. I had to say something whatever, popped out of my mouth. I was shaking. I think Sonic knew.

"What's on your mind?" He asked me I smiled I think words were ready to come out.

"Thank you" I thanked Sonic once more. I'm searching for words inside my head to use I just couldn't find any. I was star struck.

"Do you want to marry me?" I got a little angry at him for asking me that but then I looked at what was on my finger and I feel in love all over again.

"Of course I do" A smile came on my face, I didn't even need to think about that one. _Sonic was indeed the one! _ He was, all these times when I was going to give up on him I didn't. It was all worth it now. Sonic did love me, he loved me enough to marry me. Amy Rose, everyone thought that I was the annoying little pink hedgehog, who followed Sonic around. But now Sonic asked me to marry him. Life couldn't get any better. I felt tears come in my eyes. Sonic hugged me. Tears of joy rolled down my cheeks. Sonic looked into my eyes and took his hand and wiped the tears away.

"Don't cry Ames" He told me.

"I'm so happy" I admitted to him.

"Let's go home" Sonic said as I nodded, he picked me up bridal style and ran me home. The wind threw our fur was magical, It felt better then any other time he picked me up to save me from eggy.

"Good Night Amy Rose" he told me and ran off like the usual Sonic. I was still smiling as I saw a blue dash run away. He did love me... he really did. I wanted to scream in joy. My head was up in the sky it was no where near earth I was so happy. I looked up at the stars that Sonic said was jealous of me. After starring up into space for a few minutes I walked inside. Of course my mother was waiting by the door.

"How was your date?" My mom asked. Wait things were starring to add up. Sonic said he talked dad maybe to talked to mom too.

"Amazing" I said as I looked at my hand.

"Oh let me see" she took my hand and her eyes sparkled. "I love it! I am so happy for you" I pulled my hand back.

"Thank you" I smiled as I walked up into my bedroom. I heard a knock on the door, ugh what did my mom want.

"Come in" I sighed I was shocked when I saw my father walk in.

"Hello honey" He said as he gave me a hug.

"I can't believe your getting married soon" he said " my little girl is growing up" ah... Dad.

"I know father, Sonic wants to my husband!' I said excited.

"Now Amy Rose. I didn't believe in this Sonic boy, but you really seem to love him. So just for you" he sighed and my eyes sparkled. " I love him to"

"Oh thank you daddy" I said as I hugged him.

"Oh okay Amy, just promise me you will be careful. I don't want you coming home sobbing like you used to"

"I promise daddy. I know Sonic really loves me" My father smiled and left. I lied on the bed I've never had happier, I was trying my hardest to clam my heart down. It was pumping faster then ever. I was thinking about calling Sonic but I didn't want to sound weird. I also wanted to call Cream and Rouge. I looked at 11:22. Sigh there prolly asleep. I guess they have to wait to tomorrow to hear the big news. I couldn't sleep, I don't think I have ever felt this way. No I have never felt this way. Just so happy I couldn't think about any thing but Sonic. I wonder if he felt the same way...

I got up early the next morning. I didn't get much sleep but I didn't care. At about 10 o'clock I had a visiter. Sonic.

"Sonic" I said in joy.

"Hello my Rose" I giggled as he handed me a rose. I smelt it... it smelt like love!

"A rose for the moment" Sonic said. Then he pulled from his back a plastic rose "And a rose for ever!" he handed me the plastic rose. I looked at both roses and my ring. I had the best life ever!

"Sonic" I began "When did you become the most amazing person in my life"

"Last night" We both laughed and he gave me a welcome hug.

"No" I disagreed with him "You always have been... I just didn't realize it until last night"

**Should I end it here? what do you guys think... please review.**


	5. Telling Friends

Amy's POV

Have you ever had that feeling? The one where it feels like everything in the world has finally fallen to place? Maybe you haven't felt it yet, but trust me your time will come. Just like mine did. I wondered what I did to be so lucky to have Sonic. He was my everything, everything in life. I don't think I could live in this world without him. I was really shocked, he did love me. I really never believed he did until last night. Maybe he just great at hiding his love. I wondered what changed mind about me. I looked at my plastic rose, the one I would have forever. And I looked at my real rose. The one I would have for the moment. I just smiled, I couldn't remove the smile ever since last night.

"Sonic, your amazing" I said as Sonic grinned.

"Tell me something I don't know" I laughed at the usual Sonic.. I was thinking in my head if I should ask him what changed his mind about me, but I was to shy to.

"I gotta go Ames, I will see you later" He said as he placed a soft kiss on my lips and dashed. I just waved, I looked at my ring. Beautiful, The ring was golden with a white emerald, it was the most amazing gift I ever got. I started to think about our wedding, our honeymoon, and our future. What would it be like. I remembered that my friends still didn't know anything about this. I sent a text to Cream and Rouge.

"Let's hang today, At the park" I wrote. "Coolio we will have fun!" Cream said. Rouge replied "Sure sounds great" I walked to the park, I couldn't keep my eyes of my ring. It was much prettier when the sun hit it just right. I kept trying to do that and before I knew it I was at the park. I saw Cream and Rouge already met up and they were taking. I was trying to think how I was going to tell them. I walked up to my friends, maybe I could just show them.

"Hi guys" I said thinking of words to say.

"Hey Amy" Rouge said as I put my hand behind my back, not sure how to tell them.

"What's up" Cream asked.

"Ahh... Up is the opposite of down...?" Oh god I was blowing it.

"You seem..." Cream looked at me puzzled "Happy, So happy you don't know what to say" My eyes winded

"Oh, your good" I admitted and laughed and took out my hand and showed them what I was starring at the whole way here.

"What's that?" Rouge asked, I gulped.

"Sonic gave it to me last night" I told them "And he asked me a question"

"He did not!" Rouge said shocked yet happy for me. I nodded as we both jumped up and down screaming like little girls.

"I don't get it" Me and Rouge looked at Cream and laughed.

"I getting married! To Sonic!" I told her as a huge smile came on her face.

"Congrat's!" Cream said.

"Thanks" I said "I'm like so happy and exicted"

"Were going to go dress shopping with you!" Cream said, and I think Rouge was thinking the same thing.I smiled.

"Well my mom already asked but you can come along!" I told them and they both started jumping up and down. I followed them, I loved to have fun with these girls.

"We are so on the VIP list right?" Rouge asked. I didn't even think about that one.

"Of Course"

**Okay so I didn't end it there. It looked like you guys liked this story. Sorry this chapter sucks I wanted to give you guys something. I am little bit dry on this story Meaning IDK what to do so suggestions would be nice. Thanks for reading!**

**Love and Muffins**

**Pasta  
**


	6. California

I could see nothing but dark blackness. I heard a flimiliar voice "Amy Amy!" the voice whispered. "Ames!" The voice spoke again. I started to see a blue bur. "Amy wake up" The bur said. The bur started to sharpen. He had amazing emerald eyes and a black nose.

"Sonic?" I asked.

"Amy your up!" Sonic grinned famously.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at the clock, it read 12:48... Aghh Sonic "Go home!" I said angry, Even though he was my Fiance he had no right to come in my house when I was sleeping.

"So I was thinking" Oh god, Sonic had the craziest ideas "_What do you say we leave for California?_" asked Sonic.

"What?Why?" I asked.

_"If I left town would you leave along with me?" _I nodded "Look _if we drive all night we can make it by the morning!_" Sonic said

"If you want to go to California you could be there in two seconds if you want!" I told Sonic as I put my head on my pillow.

"Yea, but what fun is that? In not with my girl" Sonic said as a line of red blush crossed my cheeks.

"So _what do you say we leave for California?_" Sonic asked once more.

"Why?" I asked.

"Why not? It's a new adventure! _No one has to know, the way we gotta go!_" Sonic smiled. I got out of my bed and smiled at my fiance.

"Sonic" I said tired "I don't wanna drive all night!" I told him.

"_I could drive and you could sleep while the radio collides to the sound of our heartbeats_" I smiled at Sonic.

I rubbed my eyes. I walked into my car, Sonic drove. Usually I don't like others driving my car but he was my fiance so I had to trust him. I slowly fell back asleep.

"Amy" I heard a voice say once again. "Wake up sleepy head" I opened my eyes to see Sonic. I was in my car... I couldn't remember much.I looked around I saw pom-trees and it was a bright sunny day. It only took me about two seconds to realize this wasn't home.

"Where are we?" I asked annoyed.

"California!" Sonic said, why did that word sound so fimilliar coming out of this mouth. I started to remember when I was half asleep agreed to go to California with Sonic.

"SONIC!" I screamed.

"What's up Amy?" Sonic grinned.

"Up is the opposite of down, now why are we here?" I asked angry.

"It's a new adventure!" Sonic said.

**Oh a fun suprise adventure! cool! I hope you guys like this chapter. It was based on a song called "California" by "Metro Station" Its such a cool song! I hope you guys liked this chapter, Please review.**


	7. Relax

Sonic's POV

"Why are we here?" Amy asked once more.

"Why not?" I gave her the same reply as last time she asked that question.

"Why do you keep telling me that every time I ask that question?"

"I don't think I have another answer for you!" I explained.

"Sonic!" Amy whined "What are we doing here?"

"I will tell you what were not doing here! Were not having fun!" I said as Amy frowned "Maybe I brought you here to have fun, relax and get away from the stressful life. I know I could use some relaxation, with eggman always on my tail and never giving up I need a vacation." I explained.

"I guess your right" Amy sighed.

"I know I'm right Ames" I said as I kissed her nose.

-Bokkun's POV

I was flying around, I went everywhere I could to try to find that blue hedgehog. Eggman sent me on a mission to find his new location, his location is very new, it just changed last night. It was almost impossable to find Sonic, He was a speedy one. He could be anywhere in the world. And even If I checked one place I could I know he wouldn't go there in the next 5 minutes or so? I flew everywhere. I saw a blue figure walking around with a pink figure in California.

"I know I'm right Ames" Sonic said. It was Sonic! Sonic kissed the pink hedgehog's nose... whoa Sonic was dating? I laughed about how happy I was to find him. I flew back to Eggman's base.

"Dr. Eggman Dr. Eggman " I yelled as I flew into the base.

"This better be good Bokkun!" Eggman yelled at me.

"Oh it is, I found out where Sonic is!"

"Well Tell me!" Eggman demanded.

"He's in California" I told the egghead.

"California A? What's that hog doing in Cali?" Eggman asked.

"I think he's with his girlfriend" I explained.

"GirlFriend!" Eggman said happily I nodded "So Sonic has a girlfriend... How sweet! More of a reason to find him! If I get my hand on Sonic's girl he will have to give me what I want! Do you know what his girlfriend looked like?"

"Well.." I began to think "She was a pink hedge hog with a pink dress"

"Amy?" Dr. Eggman said confused.

"I think... He called her Ames?" I said.

"Amy? So Sonic and Amy are going out... Cute! NOT! Once I get that little hedgehog in my grasp Sonic will hand over the emeralds like there nothing" I sighed.

"Dr. Eggman you have failed with Sonic many many times. What makes you think this time will work? Why don't you just give up on him?" I asked.

"I never give up on anyone I like!" Eggman said.

**Sorry guys, I had to put Bokkun in this story... he's like so cute! Oh no whats eggman up to? I hope you guys liked this chapter! Review!**


	8. One and Only

Amy's POV

I was walking with my fiance in California. It was beautiful. I kinda felt guilty for yelling at Sonic for bringing me here. Everything just felt so right when I was with Sonic. I held his hand and I smiled at him.

"I love you" I told Sonic.

"I love you too!" Sonic said as I heard screaming as I saw two purple hedgehogs run up to Sonic, causing me and Sonic's grip to let go.

"Your Sonic the hedgehog!" One of the girls screamed. "You are so cool!" The second one said. I felt my heart crack a little bit.

"Thank you" Sonic said annoyed, I didn't blame him I was a little annoyed my self. I started to walk away to let him have fun with his little fan girls. "I loved it when you beat eggman from world detruction" I heard a girl say as I walked away.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled "Don't leave!"

"It's okay! Enjoy your self, you've earned it!" I said as Iooked back at Sonic and then looked the way I was going.I frowned, I was going to walk to the car. I was a bit sad, I honestly didn't blame those girls for loving Sonic. I shouldn't be so selfish, I kinda wished I wasn't sad... Why should I be sad? I mean Sonic asked me to marry him. I should be happy, but I am not because of what happened.

I was almost at the parking lot where the car is. Suddenly I felt warm, furry arms wrap around my waist from behind. I felt the arms pick me up and spin me around in a circle. I heard the voice say "Your my one and only!" I looked behind me where there was a grin that only Sonic could pull off.

"Sonic!" I said as I hugged him.

"Don't ever forget that!" Sonic demanded! I giggled.

"I won't!" I smiled at Sonic."Sonic I'm sorry" I admitted to him.

"For what?" Sonic asked. "Oh I for stealing my heart perhaps?" I laughed.

"No, yelling at you this morning. This was a great idea" I smiled.

"When will you realize that all my ideas are good ones?" Sonic said and I hugged him.

"Hey Ames" Sonic said and looked into my eyes "Are you lost?" My face looked confused "Because heaven is a long way from here" I laughed. Stupid jokes are suddenly funny when your love loves you right back! I pressed my lips on Sonic's, I heard yelling. It wasn't a fan kind of yelling it was a scared kind of yelling.

"Eggman" Sonic said as he broke the kiss with anger.

"Sonic..." I said "What- Im scared!"

"Ames!" Sonic starred into my eyes "Don't let anyone scare you, you know that I'll protect you, always! Threw the thick and thin, until the end!" Sonic said and my fears got smaller but didn't leave completely. Why couldn't eggman just retire and let us live our happy lives?

**Hi! What did you guys think? I just wanted a romantic chapter before some things happen... Lol! Please Review. IHeartSonamy thanks for your reviews! Thanks for reading! I love to entertain people like you guys! Love ya (greater then sign)3  
**

**Peace, love and Muffins **

**Pasta :)**


	9. Planning

Sonic's POV

I don't know what she sees in me, but I'm happy. She's happy now; she's with me, and I'm freaking out because I'm just so lucky! We were having a good time in California until I got stopped by some stupid fan girls. I felt bad, Amy didn't like them. She tried her hardest not to show me. Amy left, I still felt bad.

"Sonic can you sign this?" One of the girls said, I sighed. I really didn't like when my fans found me... I was depressed when Amy left.

"Ah.. I'm Sorry girls" I said and I dashed, I left them there. I really didn't save the world for fame, I saved it... well to keep it safe. I went to find Amy. I found her, I picked her up and spun her around in a circle unexpected because I know it makes her smile.

"Your my one and only!" I told Amy, we talked a little bit more and then eggman came into the story. We heard screams of terror.

"What- Sonic- I- I'm scared" Amy said as I could see the fear in her eyes.

"Ames" I promised "Don't let any one scare you, you know that I'll protect you always!" I told her "threw the thick and thin! Until the end! I promise!"

"but Sonic? What's he after?" Amy asked nervously.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out" I said as I started to walk towards the screams. I heard Amy scream "Sonic! HELP!" I heard her as I turned around and Amy was on a big metal hand claw thing!

"Amy!" I screamed "I'm coming to get you!" I did a spin dash towards the claw but nothing happened. The big claw took Amy and disappeared. _He must be using chaos control_ I thought and then Bukkon came up to me.

"Hahaha Sonic!" Bukkon said and I growled.

"Where's Amy?"

"Oh that's not my job to tell you!" Bukkon said.

"Where's Amy!" I repeated now I was getting really angry.

"Here's a message for you from Dr. Eggman!" Bukkon said as he pulled out his TV and Eggman appeared on the scene "Hohoho Sonic! If you ever want to see your little girl friend find me the six remaining chaos emeralds" Wait six? That means eggman already has his hands on one! I thought to myself "Bring them to my base and the girl will be okay! Your have 24 hours to reply! Please enjoy this little suprise I got for you!" Eggman finished and the TV blew up. Man eggman needs some new ideas. Bukkon flew away and I began to run. I ran fast. I ran to the Mystic Ruins. I banged on my buddy's door.

"Tails! I need your help!" I begged,

"Sure anything Sonic" Tails said, he was such a good friend "Come in and explain everything" Tails said and I did as followed. I told him about Amy and I getting engaged and our road trip and Dr. Robotnik. I also told him how I promised I would protect her and I failed, I almost cried about that last part.

"Don't worry Sonic! Were going to get Amy back!" Tails smiled.

"How?" I asked.

"Well you see I have two chaos emeralds-" I cut Tails off.

"Tails were not seriously going to give eggman what he wants... are we? " I asked.

"Of course not! You see... well follow me" Tails said and I followed him into his workshop. There was a big glass container, with a blue emerald on one side and a golden emerald on the other. "You see I've been working on this invention and well it uses chaos control in a different way" Tails began and started blabbing about all this stuff that I didn't under stand.

"You see Sonic, if I do it just right" Tails said as he began to push buttion's " It can take anyone to other worlds!"

"When your really hungry so can a chili dog" Tails gave me a face, no one really understands my humor... expect for Ames. She laughs at all my stupid jokes.

"But Sonic it can be dangrous" Tails said.

"Tails when have you ever known me to be safe?"

"Good point" Tails said and began to push more buttions "I think it's ready"

"Um Tails... what is this going to do?" I asked.

"Well If I can get eggman into here we could transport him into another world and he will be stuck over there!"

"But Wait... how are we going to get eggman in there?" I asked.

"We trick him..." Tails was still playing with his invention.

"We could trick him?" I asked.

"We will find a way!" Tails smiled. "But we have to be careful, if something goes wrong anything at all the world can be in great danger!"

"Sounds like my kind of invention" I grinned. "Now lets go save Amy!"

**Sorry to leave you guys on a cliff hanger! I know how I am on cliff hangers so it I hate giving you guys one... try not to die. I will have a new chapter up tomorrow sometime! Review Bye**

**Peace, Love and Muffins**

**Pasta :)**


	10. Chaos Control

Tails POV

Sonic came to my house. I was quite happy to see him, but he seemed really stressed. I asked what was going on between him and Amy... he said they got ENGAGED! I was so happy for my friend.

"That's so cool!" I told Sonic.

"Yea... I guess..." Sonic said sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Eggman has her... even when I promised to protect her... I broke my promise" Sonic said as I watched his eyes full up with tears.

"No you didn't we can still get Amy back... I've been working on a little something, that I think might work" I smiled and I showed him the 'Chaos Control Better then all the other Chaos inventions, invention' I ran out of names alright?

"So here it is!" I told Sonic.

"This looks like my kind of invention..." Sonic grinned.

"Okay, so how are we going to make this baby work?" Sonic asked.

"Well, first we put a chaos emerald on this side of it and put the other one on the other side" I began to push buttons. "Watch and learn big bro!" I told Sonic "Alright now I will put this computer chip in the apple" I explained to Sonic who looked bored "and I will put the apple in the transporter. And in three" I began to turn on the invention." Two, One" Smoke came from it as planned.

"Ah... Tails is it suppost to do that?" Sonic asked. I nodded. Once the smoke went away we both realized the apple was gone "YES!" I said happily I love it when my inventions work.

"Where did the apple go?" Sonic asked.

"We will find out" I smiled as I looked on my computer. "Now it says the apple is over a million miles away on some planet called 'barthaolmule' It worked!" I smiled.

"Good going buddy" Sonic said and high fived me. "Now lets go save Amy"

"Right!" I nodded. I loaded up the 'Chaos Control better then all the other inventions, invention' in the X-tornado.

"Sonic, we have to be very careful with this... if anything goes wrong the world can be in great danger!" I warned Sonic.

"Tails... have you ever known me to be the 'save type'?" Sonic asked.

"I guess your right" I looked at the chaos emeralds. Me and Sonic flew to egg-heads base. Sonic got out.

"Meet me inside little bro!" Sonic said and jumped out of the X-Tornado. "Right!" I nodded as I went to park it. I got out and ran into his base. I was looking all over for Sonic... instead I found eggman.

"Hello Fox Boy!" Eggman laughed in his hover craft.

"What are you up to eggman?" I said with pure anger.

"Hand over what the chaos emeralds and I will let her go... you have my promise!' Eggman lied.

"I don't believe you!" I growled "Where's Amy?" I asked as Eggman as he removed a sheet and under it was Amy behind bars.

"Tails!" Amy said happily!

"Amy" I said as I ran up to the cage. Behind me I heard the wall break. It was Sonic!

"Sonic!" Me and Amy said. Sonic ran up to the cage next to me.

"You didn't think I would break my promise did you?" Sonic smiled at Amy. I smiled my self... A very cute moment.

"Now Sonic!" Eggman said "If you want to let your girlfriend go, you WILL give me what I want!"

"She's NOT my girl friend!" Sonic said, Amy gasped. "She's my fiance" Sonic said.

"Hohoho" Eggman laughed "this makes it all the more better! Now where are the chaos emeralds?" Eggman asked.

"There in the X-Tornado" I told Eggman and grinned at Sonic. "Tails!" Amy gasped.

"Follow me!" I said and Sonic and Eggman followed me... leaving Amy by her self. We went to my plane.

"Alright" Eggman growled "Where are they?"

"There in the glass container" I lied... but it was for a good reason. To stop eggman.

**Okay.. will eggman fall for it or won't he? lolz! I'm trying to update a lot. hope you guys enjoyed this chapter.**

**Pasta Sauce  
**


	11. Alone

Hey guys I've seen people talking to the characters in the beginning and the end of there stories... So I thought I should try this! So say hello to Amy.

Amy: Hello to Amy.

Pasta: -Rolls eyes- Anyway Amy this is a really cool chapter because its in your POV.. are you exicted?

Amy: YESH! HEY CAN I GET SAVED IN THIS CHAPTER? AND CAN YOU TURN THE CAPS LOCK OFF!

Pasta: Fine its off.

Amy: Thanks now, do I get saved in this chapter?

Pasta: You will have to read to find out!

Amy: Dang-it! -huff puff-

Pasta: ON WITH THE CHAPTER... OPPS... CAPS LOCK IS ON AGAIN... Sorry xD

Beginning of chapter 11

"I promise" Sonic promised which made me smile.

"So..." I asked scared "What's Eggman after?"

"I'm not sure..." Sonic said "But I am going to find out" Sonic said as he turned around. I felt cold metal grab me... oh shit. "AHH!" I screamed "SONIC! HELP!"

"Amy!" Sonic screamed in fear which made my heart skip a beat "Don't Worry! I'm coming for you!" Sonic said as he spin dashed to the thing that held me. In a second I couldn't see Sonic anymore... All I could see was a dark cell. I was behind bars. I curled up in a ball and started to cry.

"He promised" I whined "Sonic wouldn't break a promise... would he? No not my Sonic! He would never do that to me! He's coming for me right now, no doubt" I said as I stood up proudly. "Oh god I'm talking to myself again" I said as I heard footsteps and I saw a fat man walking up.

"Well well well... who do we have here?" Eggman laughed.

"Let me go!" I said angry.

"Now Amy... relax, no reason to get angry with me!" Eggman smiled in an evil way.

"There are many reasons to get angry with you! Now let me out of here!" I screamed.

"Why in the world would I do that?" Eggman asked.

"Fine if you won't then I will!" I said as I took out my pika pika hammer. I started to bang as hard as I could on the bars! I could do some serious damge when I'm pissed.

"Amy Amy Amy... Relax! There's no way you can break these... 100 percent iron! Don't even try!" Eggman laughed.

"I don't care if there 300 percent iron I'm getting out of here" I said as I kept hitting my pika pika hammer on the bars.

"300 percent iron" Eggman said as he pulled out a notepad and began to write "Thats a good idea!I could make that work"

"Don't steal my ideas!" I yelled "Let me out NOW" I yelled. Finally I stopped hitting the bars and gave up. "Sonic's coming to get me! I know of that!" I told eggman!

"Oh I sure hope so!" Eggman said and began to laugh.

"Wait why?" I asked as I saw eggman walk into the darkness laughing. "Get back here egghead!" I screamed but he didn't listen to me. I sat down on the cold flooring. I was all alone. I looked at my ring, it made me smile. Finally out of the silence I heard some talking. I heard eggman and a voice that sounded like Tails. Wait if Tails was here so was Sonic. I got up happily, Sonic was here. Finally the darkness was gone and I saw Tails.

"Tails!" I smiled.

"Amy!" He said as he ran up to my cage. "We are going to get you out of here!" Tails said as behind him I saw a blue ball break the wall. Sonic!

"Sonic!" Me and Tails said at the same time. Sonic ran up to me. Damn I wanted to kiss him so badly but I was behind these stupid '100 percent iron' bars! UGH!

"You didn't think I'd break my promise did you?" Sonic grinned which made my heart melt.

"Now Sonic if you ever want to see your girlfriend alive then you will give me those emeralds" Eggman laughed.

"Shes **not** my girlfriend!" Sonic said as I gasped in sadness... It reminded me when... _Flashback_

_"Hi Sonic" I smiled as I gave a hug to Sonic._

_"I'M NOT YOUR BOYFRIEND!" Sonic said as he ran away. End of flash back._

"She's my fiance" Sonic said and grinned which reminded me we were engaged, I smiled.

"Hohoho this is even better" Eggman laughed "Now give me those emeralds" Eggman looked at Tails "Where are they Foxboy?"

"In the X-torando!" Tails said sadly.

"Tails!" I yelled. He's not going to give eggman the emeralds is he? That could cause... things I can't even image.

"Follow me" Tails said as he began to walk to towards the exit. Eggman and Sonic followed the fox. I began to cry.. I was alone again. In a cold dark cell, and Tails was going to hand over what eggman wanted. Oh lord...

End of chapter 11

Tails: Oh Amy you don't know my evil plans haha!

Amy: What evil plans?

Pasta: You have to read chapter's 9 and 10.

Amy: I kinda can't right now because I am captured!

Pasta: Chill chill I will have a new chapter up tomorrow... can one of you guys tell the readers to review this?

Charmy: Can it be me?

Pasta: Charmy? Where did you come from? Your not even in the story... All well your still adorable, now tell them to Review please.

Charmy: Please review because then Pasta will be very happy. And Pasta also said if you review I will come in the story!

Pasta: I never said that! Anyway I'm tired of charmy's lies... Bye everyone!

Peace and you know the rest

Pasta :)


	12. Push it!

Pasta: Sup Sonic?

Sonic: Nothing I'm a bit angry at you!

Pasta: But... But Why?

Sonic: Because you made eggman capture Ames and I miss her.. :(

Pasta: Aww that's so cute!Oh I'm Sorry Sonic! Don't worry this is the part where you save the day!

Sonic: Woot Woot

Beginning of chapter 12

_Sonic's POV_

"Now what would chaos emeralds be doing in there?" Eggman asked.

"That's were Tails stores all his chaos emeralds. Isn't that right Tails?" I looked at Tails and grinned. Tails nodded.

"So go in and get them" Tails said.

"No tricks?" Eggman laughed "Your really going to give me the emeralds for... that pink thing?" Tails nodded once more.

"Don't Talk About Amy That Way!" I said slowly but mad.

"Oh Sonic, she will be okay! Now if you don't mind I am going to take what's mine!" Eggman smiled.

"Wait!" I said as Tails eyes widened. "Let Amy go first!"

"Haha... no!" Eggman said as he ran into the glass container. Quickly Tails closed the door, and locked it. "What's going on?" Eggy asked. I couldn't help but laugh. "Let me out here foxboy!' I saw Tails was already playing with the buttons.

"Say good bye Eggman!" Tails said as he was about to push the big red button, when he stopped. "I can't do it..." Tails frowned. Eggman smiled.

"Tails?" I said angry "Please! This will fix everything!" I cried. "Come Little bro! You have to be strong alright?" I said.

"I don't think eggman did anything wrong!" Tails said.

"Do you hear yourself?" I asked Tails angry!

"I guess your right" Tails said "But No one and I mean no one, not even eggman deserves to get transported into a new world!"

"Wait what? A new world?" Eggman asked.

"Tails your ruining the plan! Just hit the button!" I screamed.

Tail's POV

"Say good bye eggman!" I said as I looked at the red button. The button that would make eggman leave our lives forever. I frowned, I'm starting to think this isn't such a good idea. "I can't do it!" Eggman laughed.

"Tails!" Sonic screamed at me! "What are you doing? Your messing up everything Tails!"

"Eggman did nothing wrong!" I said nervous.

"What are you talking about Tails? Push the Damn button!" Sonic yelled more. I was under a lot of presser.

"Why? No one, not even eggman deserves to go to a new world!" I explained. Sonic looked pissed. I felt very nervous.

"Tails! Please! This will fix everything! I know it's hard but its the only way we can save the world from eggman! This was the plan!" Sonic yelled at me more. I could fell my heart beating fast, I was so nervous. My stomach felt like it was in knots, I was getting yelled at by my best friend. Sonic tried his best to clam down.

"Lil' bro look I know you can do this!" Sonic said.

"No! I can't im to nice!" I cried. "Curse my pure heart!"

"Listen either you are going to send me to a new world or not? Because if you don't know I am a very buzzy man!" Eggman smiled knowing I'm too nice.

"I need to save Amy!" Sonic mumbled. "Well Tails if your not going to do it... I will!" Sonic said as he jumped on my machine and stepped on the red button.

"Sonic!" I screamed. As smoke came from it. Oh no! There was a ZAP! Once the smoke cleared me and Sonic realized eggman wasn't there.

"Cool it worked!" Sonic smiled.

"Sonic" I said nervously "I'm sorry about-"

"Don't even talk to me!" Sonic said not calling me 'lil' bro' or 'Tails' that's how angry he was at me. "Now if you don't mind I need to save my fiance" Sonic said angry! Sonic dashed like usual Sonic. I felt horrible, Sonic was pissed at me. I was all alone. I fell to the ground sobbing.

Sonic's POV

I had never been so mad at Tails! Honestly I don't think I even have ever been mad at him. He just made me so angry! On the bright side eggman was gone and he was never coming back! I couldn't keep my mind of off what just happened with Tails. I ran back into the base, I found Amy who was still behind bars.

"Sonic!" Amy said which made me smile for a second, only to go back down. I still had my mind on Tails.

"Alright lets get you out of here!" I said, and Amy smiled. I opened the door. Which apparently opened from the outside and not the inside.

"That was easy!" I said in shock.

"Oh Sonic! You saved me!" Amy said as she crushed her lips on mine. Quickly I broke the kiss and said "We need to get out of here!" I said as I picked her up and ran her home.

"Sonic!" Amy said as I was wondering "Where's Tails?" I didn't reply. "Where's eggman?" She asked.

"I don't think we need to worry about eggman for a long long time!" I told her and ran her home. I dropped her off at her house, I was about to dash when Amy stopped me.

"Sonic Wait!" Amy said and I stopped "Let's go to California!" Amy smiled.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Why not?" Amy said and I smiled. I picked her back up and ran her to California. I smiled.

End of Chapter 12

Pasta: So what did you guys think about that chapter?

Amy: Yay I'm free!

Charmy: And I'm back! Why wasn't I in this chapter? You got 2 reviews for the last chapter! It would have been so much better if I was in this!

Pasta: Alright Charmy wins. If I can get 5 reviews for this chapter I will put you in the next one okay?

Charmy: YAY! -flies around in circles.

Tails: Ahh Pasta... This was a hard chapter for me! Curse my pure heart!

Pasta: Tails it's okay I love your pure heart!

Tails: Thanks... I kinda get annoyed at it

Pasta: It looks like were out of time. Bye everyone! :)

Peace and Muffins

Pasta :)


	13. Happy Ever After!

Sorry I can't talk to the characters right now because Sonic's buzy in California with Amy. Tails and Cream are on a date... AWW! And Charmy is eating a flower(and because I have nothing really for them to say) So just enjoy this chapter.

Beginning of chapter 13

_10 productive months later..._

Sonic's POV

I walked up to the door. I knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Amy asked.

"Ames it's me!" I smiled.

"Don't come in! Your not suppost to see me in my dress!" Amy said nervous.

"Oh you don't really believe in that stuff do you really?" I laughed.

"Yes I do!It's bad luck, now go away!" Amy screamed.

"Alright See you in an hour!" I smiled. I bumped into Tails.

"Hey Buddy!" I smiled at Tails. He smiled at me in a way that he hasn't smiled at me which reminded me of Flash back!

_"Hi Tails" I said and frowned._

_"Hello" Tails said nervously."I am so sorry, it's just Im nice and..." _

_"Look Tails you shouldn't be sorry! I'm the one who should be sorry about being mean to you and putting you under presser!" I sighed. Tails face light up with happiness! "I shouldn't of been so hard on you!"_

_"I love you Man!" Tails said and threw this arms into me._

_"I love you like a brother!" I laughed and smiled and patted his back. I realized I shouldn't be mad at Tails for who he is! He is a great friend. _

_End of flashback!_

"I'm so exicted for you!" Tails smiled and looked at me in my bow.

"Thanks! I'm exicted for you too! Good luck with what your about to do!" I smiled at Tails. Tails admitted to me that he bought Cream an engagement ring and was going to ask her tomorrow.

"Thanks" Tails faked a smile "I'm nervous!" Tails said which made me smile. I am so glad Im not where he is anymore.

"It's going to pass!" I tried to give him a pep talk! "But hey until tomorrow night just try your best to relax..." I said, even though I was kinda nervous my self. I tried not to be. Once we got everything settled I was standing in front of everyone. All my friends. Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Espio, Jet, Wave, Chris, Uncle Chuck, Vector, Cream, Cheese, Big, and Froggy. Everyone I knew. I heard the tune of 'here comes the bride' and a great big smile came on my face. What I saw must of been the most beautiful thing in the whole wide universe! My favorite flower! Amy Rose!

She stood next to me and I just starred at her beauty.

"Amy Rose do you accept Sonic do be your husband for sick or heath, for rich or poor? To be with forever?"

"I do!"

"Now Sonic do you take Amy Rose to be your wife?" Before he could finish I happily said

"I do"

"You may now kiss the bride!" I heard and I gave Ames a kiss. The room was filled with claps and tears of joy!

_1 very 'happy ever after' Year later_

"Hi Ames" I smiled as I walked up to Ames on the couch. She was watching TV on our couch. Amy and I finally got our apartment of our very own and we life happily together as husband and wife. "How's my favorite flower?"

"Hey Sonic" She said as I kissed her.

"So Amy do you know what today is?" I asked.

"How could I not?" Amy smiled. "Look I didn't get you a gift but-" I cut her off!

"It's okay, your my gift!" I said "I got you something!" I handed her a bag.

"Before I open it..." Amy said nervous "I have something to say. I've known for about three days now and I figured today would be the day to tell you considering its such a wonderful day'" Amy smiled, my smile turned into nothing. It wasn't a frown though.

"Um.. Yea.. I'm pregnant!" Ames said and my eyes sparked in happiness. "Were going to have a baby!"

"No way!" I said happily and picked her up, I hugged her so tightly. I was going to be a father... but the question was Am I ready to be a father? I looked at Ames stomach.

"Hello little guy" I whispered into her belly. Ames smiled at me.

"What if she's a girl?" Ames said and I laughed. I rubbed my hand on her stomach and smiled. I tried my hardest to focus on the belly, I heard it! It was small and faint but it was there! **There was a little tiny heart beat!** I could hear it!

"What ever the baby is" I said while my eyes filled up with joy. "It's alive!" I smiled.

Then they had a happily ever after... or so they thought?

End of Chapter 13

End of Story!

Pasta: Wow what a finally!

Amy: Where having a baby!

Amy and Sonic start kissing.

Pasta: Awkward Turtle... I didn't know people could kiss in these chat things.

Sonic: You don't know a lot of things

Pasta: ... Yea I was thinking about making a sequel but should I?

Amy: Yes! I want to meet my child!

Pasta: Bye everyone I hope you enjoy this series! I prolly will make a sequel

Peace and Blueberry muffins

Pasta =D

P.S. I want to thank all my readers! You guys are amazing and I love all of you guys, even you! Yes you! Guess what? I love you! In all seriousness Thank you guys for reading! And I'm going to keep having stories on fanfiction for a while! If you like this check out some of my other stuff!


	14. After Show Discussion

Hey guys! This is an After Show Discussion! This is were I talk to the Sonic chars. about this story. You don't have to read this if you don't want to. This is just for you guys want to you can use this idea I honestly don't care. Alrighty it's time!

Pasta: Hello Everyone and Welcome back To 'Pasta's After Show Discussions' -jazz hands-

Sonic: Your acting like this is a show...

Pasta: In my head it is!

Sonic: -rolls eyes- Alrighty lets get on with the show

Pasta: That's the attitude! Now obviously we have Sonic, We also have Amy, Cream and Tails. Now Amy this question is just for you, What was going threw your mind when Sonic asked you to marry him?

Amy: I said how I felt in the story.

Pasta: Right, so are you excited for you child.

Amy: YES! You better make a sequel because I want to meet my baby!

Pasta: Okay chill don't worry I will make a sequel. So I want to talk with Tails and Cream. So Cream what did you say? -nudge nudge-

Cream: Say to what?

Pasta: -looks right and left- Didn't Tail's ask you a question...

Tails: Ahhh... No I didn't not yet...

Pasta: -Whispers to Tails- Why not?

Tails: I'm going to ask her tonight...

Cream: Ask me what tonight?

Sonic: Haha Awkward moments are so funny when its not happening to you... haha

Pasta: Sonic this is no time!

Amy: Don't talk to my husband that way!

Sonic: You are so cute Ames!

Amy: Why -flips quills- thank you!

Pasta: I really think we should get back to the story.

Vector: What story?

Pasta: What Vector? Who let this on my set! Of course you don't know what story your weren't in it.

Vector: Not true!

Pasta: Okay you were in for like two seconds! Get of my set.

Tails: Pasta, this isn't a set!

Pasta: Well to me it is! I take my work very seriously!

Amy: Ahh no you don't...

Pasta: DID I ASK YOU?

Sonic: DON'T TALK TO AMES THAT WAY! DO YOU WANT TO START SOMETHING PASTA?

Pasta: BRING IT ON BLUE BOY!

Cream: Stop Fighting! Stop Fighting!

Pasta: Thank you Cream! Anyway what do you guys think about Knuckles? He was my last guest.

Sonic: Knuckles has anger issues.

Tails: I agree!

Pasta: Okay So Amy what girl names do you like?

Amy: I really like the name Hailey, I also like the name Aarron.

Pasta: Thank you I think that will be your childrens name for the sequel.

Sonic: Wait so those are going to the names of my babies?

Pasta: Yup... there nice names,

Sonic: I guess...

Pasta: Alright it looks like were out of time

Tails: You act like were being timed...

Pasta: Yea, we are being timed...

Tails: No were not.

Pasta: Oh Tails, I've been working on this show for about two days now and I think I should know a little bit more about this then you!

Tails: Whatever... just get with the goodbyes, thank you's and whatever you tv show hosts do.

Pasta: Good choice using the TV Show Host thing! Okay everyone say bye.

Tails: Peace.

Sonic: See you next time!

Amy: Later.

Cream: I still never got what Tails wanted to ask me.

Pasta: Okay every one! Now the one person I want to thank is the reader! You guys are amazing and Thank you for reading! I love you guys! Review if you liked this check out other things bye!

Peace and Muffins

Pasta!


End file.
